Siblings
by PhantomPhan09
Summary: After meeting a human Danielle at Vlad's Party Maddie and Jack discover she's half-ghost and try to kill Danny because they think he turned her it to that for his own selfish reasons but we all know that's wrong. Will he get out of it with his secret intact? let's find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here again with another multi-chapter fan fic I'm doing this when soaking my ingrown toe nail yay any way**

**Disclaimer: I have never will not ever own Danny Phantom **

**Some can dream can't they**

Danny was soaring peacefully after a hard weekend of ghost fighting. He loved the birds-eye view of the city his city to protect forever against all ghosts at all costs. SMACK! A black and white blur hit Danny at somewhat 80 mph. From far away it looks like Danny Phantom had just duplicated but the 'thing' was a she Danny's clone Danielle or Dani Phantom a 12 year old girl with white hair stuck back into a pony tail neon green eyes and a two-piece jumpsuit with the famous DP logo on it. "Danny" she cried "he's after me again" she screamed frantically clinging on to his jumpsuit and balling her eyes out "he'll kill me" her screams were muffled because she was screaming in to Danny's chest.

"Shh Danielle I'll never let him near you" Danny tried to calm down his crying clone which was more of a really close sister to him. As the 2 started to drift slowly to the ground "Freeze Ectoplasmic scum" a cry was hear from a nearby bush both Danny's turned around and paled turning sheet white Jack Fenton Danny's fat ghost hunting and fudge obsessive father was right there with a Fenton bazooka pointed straight at them we got you now ghost-boy and you to ghost-girl for I Jack Fenton will rip both of you apart molecule-by-molecule "No!" Dani screamed again into Danny's chest trying not to cry. "AHHHHHHH" both screamed in pain as they were hit with a shot from the Fenton tranquilizer shot from Danny's mom Maddie Fenton after that everything went black.

**Thx for reading more on it's way R&R**

**PhantomPhan09**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second chapter it's the longest I've ever writen so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Danny Phantom why would I now**

Dani's POV

5:00am

I woke up in pain searing pain to say the least I almost had to revert back to human form it hurt so much. I remember everything that happened last night. I was flying freely my ghost sense went off and Vlad's vulture ghosts caught me and took me to his party he was hosting at his castle. I only behaved because there was food there, that's where I met Mr. and Mrs. Fenton they were so nice Danny's really lucky I really wanted to tell them everything but that meant exposing Danny and he would kill me for that. Vlad introduced me as Danielle Masters hid adopted daughter. Both Fenton's told me about Danny and Jazz I'd already met both but I wasn't going to tell them that. As soon as the party ended I fled at full speed with Vlad right behind me I flew straight into Danny and well you know the rest of that story.

Maddie's POV

Finally Jack and I were going to rip the ghost-boy apart. But I couldn't get my mind off that ghost-girl it looks like she died at the age of 12 so young yet she's turned it to something evil. I bet Phantom had something to do with it. He's shot at Jack and I during the mayor thing. That ghost-girl looked so familiar like Danielle the girl we met at Vlad's party she was so shy she reminded me of Danny a bit. Anyway time to see if they're awake.

Dani's POV

I tried to get up but my wrists hit something hard I was on a cold long flat sheet of metal oh no an experimentation table with the wrist and ankle restraints the flashbacks came flooding into my mind and I couldn't hold my panic anymore "AHHHHHHH" I let out a blood curdling scream I was in a dark room with only me on the table and Vlad was here I know it. I just laid there screaming, crying, and thrashing trying to get out I now had bloody ankles and wrists from thrashing against the restraints. Mrs. Fenton came rushing down what looked like stairs

"Shh, no one's going to hurt you" she was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working

He's going to kill me!" flashbacks were coming from everywhere. Everywhere I looked I saw Vlad. I couldn't stay in ghost form much longer I was losing energy fast.

"Who?" Maddie questioned

"V-v-v-v" I tried before turning human and passing out.

Maddie's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" A scream that made my blood run cold. A motherly instinct told me to help the person I know is the ghost-girl. I can hear thrashing, crying, and screaming. The mother inside of me took over I rushed down to the lab unhooked the now bloody child and tried my best to comfort her

"Shh, no one's going to hurt you" I could see it wasn't helping

"He's going to kill me" she cried now I was curious

"Who?" I questioned hoping it wasn't Phantom for his own good

"Ph-ph-ph-ph" she tried before two whitish rings passed over her leaving black hair with a red beanie on top her hair was in a pony tail a torn light blue sweater that looked 2 sizes too small torn red cargo shorts and worn out blue tennis shoes. It was Danielle Masters the girl Jack and I met at Vlad's party how could she be ghost and human at the same time? It had to have something to do with Phantom I looked at the unconscious 12 year old girl in my arms and felt so bad I treated her like a real full ghost. I carried her and laid her down on the couch I'll be in the lab torturing Phantom for what he did to her when she wakes up.

**More on it's way thank you everyone for your support**

**PhantomPhan09**


End file.
